Adam Smith
|nascimento_local= Kirkcaldy, Fife |morte_data = }} |escola = Economia clássica |morte_local = Edimburgo, |interesses = Filosofia politica, economia, ética |ocupação = economista e filósofo |influências = Aristóteles, Joseph Butler, Richard Cantillon, Anders Chydenius, Thomas Hobbes, David Hume, Francis Hutcheson, John Locke, Bernard Mandeville, William Petty, François Quesnay |influenciados = Belgrano, Comte, Darwin, Engels, Friedman, Hayek, Hegel, Keynes, Malthus, Chomsky, Marx, Menger, Mill, Ricardo, Pais Fundadores dos Estados Unidos, Liberalismo económico }} Adam Smith (provavelmente Kirkcaldy, 5 de junho de 1723 — Edimburgo, 17 de Julho de 1790) foi um filósofo e economista escocês. Teve como cenário para a sua vida o atribulado século das Luzes, o século XVIII. É o pai da economia moderna, e é considerado o mais importante teórico do liberalismo econômico. Autor de "Uma investigação sobre a natureza e a causa da riqueza das nações", a sua obra mais conhecida, e que continua sendo usada como referência para gerações de economistas, na qual procurou demonstrar que a riqueza das nações resultava da atuação de indivíduos que, movidos inclusive (e não apenas exclusivamente)SEN, A. Comportamento econômico e sentimentos morais. Lua Nova: Revista de Cultura e Política, n. 25, p. 103–130, 1992 pelo seu próprio interesse (self-interest), promoviam o crescimento econômico e a inovação tecnológica. Adam Smith ilustrou bem seu pensamento ao afirmar "não é da benevolência do padeiro, do açougueiro ou do cervejeiro que eu espero que saia o meu jantar, mas sim do empenho deles em promover seu "auto-interesse". Assim acreditava que a iniciativa privada deveria agir livremente, com pouca ou nenhuma intervenção governamental. A competição livre entre os diversos fornecedores levaria não só à queda do preço das mercadorias, mas também a constantes inovações tecnológicas, no afã de baratear o custo de produção e vencer os competidores. Ele analisou a divisão do trabalho como um fator evolucionário poderoso a propulsionar a economia. Uma frase de Adam Smith se tornou famosa: "Assim, o mercador ou comerciante, movido apenas pelo seu próprio interesse egoísta (self-interest), é levado por uma mão invisível a promover algo que nunca fez parte do interesse dele: o bem-estar da sociedade." Como resultado da atuação dessa "mão invisível", o preço das mercadorias deveria descer e os salários deveriam subir. As doutrinas de Adam Smith exerceram uma rápida e intensa influência na burguesia (comerciantes, industriais e financistas), pois queriam acabar com os direitos feudais e com o mercantilismo. Biografia Nascimento e juventude Smith era filho de Margaret Douglas e de um advogado, funcionário público também de nome Adam Smith, tendo nascido em Kirkcaldy, Fife, na Escócia. O pai faleceu dois meses depois do nascimento. Apesar de a data exacta do seu nascimento seja desconhecida, o seu baptismo foi registado em 5 de Junho de 1723 em Kirkcaldy. Apesar de poucos acontecimentos da juventude de Smith serem conhecidos, o jornalista escocês e biógrafo de Smith, John Rae registou que Smith teria sido raptado aos quatro anos e libertado logo quando o procuraram e acharam. Em Life of Adam Smith, Rae escreve: "Em seu quarto ano, durante uma visita à casa de seu avô em Strathendry nas margens do Leven, Smith foi roubado por uma banda de passagem de ciganos, e por um tempo não pôde ser encontrado. Mas, actualmente, um cavalheiro chegou que havia encontrado uma mulher cigana a poucos quilômetros pela estrada carregando uma criança que chorava copiosamente. Guardas foram enviados imediatamente na direção indicada, e eles se depararam com a mulher, que os avistando jogou a criança no chão e fugiu. Smith Foi trazido de volta à sua mãe. Smith era próximo da sua mãe, que o encorajou a seguir os seus desejos de se tornar um académico. Frequentou o Burgh School of Kirkcaldy — caracterizado por Rae como "uma das melhores escolas secundárias da Escócia naquele período" - entre 1729 e 1737. Na sua estadia nesse estabelecimento de ensino, Smith estudou latim, matemática, história, e escrita. Educação formal Aos 15 anos, Smith matriculou-se na Universidade de Glasgow, onde estudou Filosofia moral com o "inesquecível" Francis Hutcheson. Em 1740, entrou para o Balliol College da Universidade de Oxford, mas, como disse William Robert Scott, "...Oxford deste tempo deu-lhe pouca ajuda (se é que a deu) para o que viria a ser a sua obra." e acabou por abdicar da sua bolsa em 1746. Em 1748 começou a dar aulas em Edimburgo sob o patronato de Lord Kames. Algumas destas aulas eram de retórica e de literatura, mas mais tarde dedicou-se à cadeira de "progresso da opulência", e foi então, em finais dos anos 1740, que ele expôs pela primeira vez a filosofia econômica do "sistema simples e óbvio da liberdade natural" que ele viria a proclamar no seu Inquérito sobre a natureza e as causas da riqueza das Nações. Por volta de 1750, conheceu o filósofo David Hume, que se tornou um dos seus mais próximos amigos. Em 1751, Smith foi nomeado professor de Lógica na Universidade de Glasgow, passando, no ano seguinte, a dar a cadeira de filosofia moral. Nas suas aulas, cobria os campos da ética, retórica, jurisprudência e política econômica ou ainda "política e rendimento". Em 1759, publicou a Teoria dos sentimentos morais, uma das suas mais conhecidas obras, incorporando algumas das suas aulas de Glasgow. Este trabalho, que estabeleceu a reputação de Smith durante a sua própria vida, refere-se à explicação da aprovação ou desaprovação moral. A sua capacidade de argumentação, fluência e persuasão, mesmo que através de uso da retórica, estão ali bem patenteados. Ele baseia a sua explicação, não como o terceiro Lord Shaftesbury e Hutcheson tinham feito, num "sentido moral", nem como David Hume, com base num decisivo sentido de utilidade, mas sim na empatia e simpatia. Tem havido uma controvérsia considerável quanto a saber se há ou não uma contradição ou contraste entre a ênfase de Smith na empatia (ou compaixão) como motivação humana fundamental em "sentimentos morais", e o papel essencial do auto-interesse na "riqueza das nações". Este parece colocar mais ênfase na harmonia geral dos motivos e atividades humanas sob uma providência benigna no primeiro livro, enquanto que no segundo livro, apesar do tema geral da "mão invisível" promovendo a harmonia de interesses, Smith encontra mais ocasiões para apontar causas de conflitos e o egoísmo estreito da motivação humana. Smith começava agora a dar mais atenção à jurisprudência e à economia nas suas aulas, e menos às suas teorias de moral. Esta ideia é reforçada pelas notas tomadas por um dos seus alunos por volta de 1763, mais tarde editadas por Edwin Cannan Aulas de justiça, polícia, rendimento e armas, 1896, e pelo que Scott, que o descobriu e publicou, descreve em "Um esboço inicial de parte da Riqueza das Nações" ("An early draft of part of the Wealth of Nations"), datado de 1763. No final de 1763, Smith obteve um posto bem remunerado como tutor do jovem duque de Buccleuch e deixou o cargo de professor. De 1764 a 1766, viajou com o seu protegido, sobretudo pela França, onde veio a conhecer líderes intelectuais como Turgot, d'Alembert, André Morellet, Helvétius e, em particular, François Quesnay. Depois de voltar para Kirkcaldy, dedicou muito do seu tempo nos dez anos seguintes à sua magnum opus, que surgiu em 1776. Em 1778, recebeu um posto confortável como comissário da alfândega da Escócia e foi viver com a sua mãe em Edimburgo. Faleceu na capital escocesa a 17 de julho de 1790, depois de uma dolorosa doença. Encontra-se sepultado em Canongate Churchyard, Edimburgo, na Escócia. Tinha aparentemente dedicado uma parte considerável dos seus rendimentos a numerosos atos secretos de caridade. - Posição face à situação nos EUA Na sua estada em Glasgow, onde foi professor na universidade local entre 1751 e 1764, Adam Smith travou contato com vários dos comerciantes de tabaco da cidade, como por exemplo John Glassford. Estes punham-no a par dos últimos acontecimentos nas colônias inglesas, nas quais os ingleses impunham uma restritiva política econômica, como altos impostos e frequentemente situações de monopólio. As manufaturas inglesas tinham nas colônias americanas um importante cliente, e alguns empresários influentes exigiram junto ao parlamento inglês que fosse proibido aos norte-americanos a produção de bens similares, a fim de proteger seus negócios. Adam Smith sabia que estas restrições acabariam por resultar na revolta dos americanos (carece de fontes). A solução de Adam Smith para as colónias americanas era fomentar o livre comércio, acabar com os pesados impostos aduaneiros e restrições comerciais e oferecer às colônias uma representação política no parlamento de Westminster. Obra Pouco antes da sua morte, os manuscritos de Smith tinham sido quase totalmente destruídos. Nos seus últimos anos, ele teria rejeitado dois grandes tratados, um sobre a teoria e história do Direito e outro sobre ciências e artes. Os Ensaios sobre temas reflexivos (1795), posteriormente destruídos, contém provavelmente partes do que deveriam ter sido o último daqueles dois tratados. Teoria dos Sentimentos Morais Em 1759, Smith publicou seu primeiro trabalho, A Teoria dos Sentimentos Morais (The Theory of Moral Sentiments no original). Continuou a fazer grandes revisões do livro até à sua morte. Apesar de A Riqueza das Nações ser considerada como a obra mais influente de Smith, acredita-se que o próprio Smith considerasse a Teoria dos Sentimentos Morais uma obra superior. Na obra, Smith examina criticamente o pensamento moral do seu tempo, e sugere que a consciência surge das relações sociais. Com a sua obra pretende explicar a origem da capacidade da humanidade em formar juízos morais, apesar da natural tendência dos homens aos auto-interesses. Smith propõe uma teoria da simpatia, em que o ato de observar os outros torna as pessoas conscientes de si e da moralidade de seu comportamento. Estudiosos têm tradicionalmente percebido um conflito entre a Teoria dos Sentimentos Morais e A Riqueza das Nações, a primeira enfatiza a simpatia pelos outros, enquanto a segunda focasse no papel do auto-interesse. Deve-se apontar que a visita de Smith a França (1764-1766) influenciou a última obra mas não a primeira. De certa forma, A Riqueza das Nações só pode ser compreendida no quadro de referência da economia política dos fisiocratas (e de Quesnay, em particular). Nos últimos anos, porém, a maioria dos estudiosos da obra de Smith têm argumentado que não existe contradição. Em A Teoria dos Sentimentos Morais, Smith postula que os indivíduos buscam a aprovação através do "observador imparcial" que é resultado de um desejo natural entre os indivíduos, mais respectivamente ao agente da acção, acerca de se posicionar de um ponto de vista imparcial, para bem julgar, relações simpatizantes mútuas que se fazem nas relações sociais . As obras, portanto, enfatizam aspectos diferentes da natureza humana, que variam dependendo da situação. A riqueza das nações baseia-se em situações onde a moralidade do homem é susceptível de desempenhar um papel menor, como o trabalhador envolvido na elaboração do trabalho, enquanto que a Teoria dos Sentimentos Morais se centra em situações onde a moralidade do homem é susceptível de desempenhar um papel dominante entre as relações intercambiáveis das pessoas. Riqueza das Nações A Riqueza das Nações foi muito influente, uma vez que foi uma grande contribuição para o estudo da economia e para a tornar uma disciplina independente. Este livro tornar-se-ia uma das obras mais influentes no mundo ocidental. Quando o livro, que se tornaria um estudo contra o mercantilismo, foi publicado em 1776, havia um sentimento forte contra o livre comércio, quer no Reino Unido como também nos Estados Unidos. Esse novo sentimento teria nascido das dificuldades econômicas e as privações causadas pela guerra. No entanto, ao tempo da publicação nem toda a gente estava convencida das vantagens do livre comércio: o parlamento inglês e o público em geral continuariam apegados ao mercantilismo por muitos anos. A Riqueza das nações, e também a Teoria dos sentimentos morais, este de menor impacto, tornaram-se ponto de partida para qualquer defesa ou crítica de formas do comunismo, nomeadamente influenciando a escrita de Karl Marx e de economistas humanistas. Em anos recentes, muitos afirmaram que Adam Smith foi tomado de rapto por economistas liberais (Laissez-faire economists) e que como a Teoria dos sentimentos morais mostra, Smith tinha uma inclinação pelo humanismo. Tem havido alguma controvérsia sobre a extensão da originalidade de Smith em Riqueza das nações; alguns argumentam que esta obra acrescentou pouco às ideias estabelecidas por pensadores como David Hume e Montesquieu. No entanto, ela permanece como um dos livros mais influentes neste campo até hoje. A obra de Smith é aclamada quer pelo mundo acadêmico como na prática. O primeiro-ministro britânico William Pitt, a braços com a derrocada econômica e social dos anos que se seguiram à independência americana, foi um partidário do comércio livre e chamou Riqueza das nações de "a melhor solução para todas as questões ligadas à história do comércio e com o sistema de economia política". A obra Riqueza das Nações popularizou-se pelo uso da expressão da mão invisível do mercado. Segundo Adam Smith os agentes econômicos atuando livremente chegariam a uma situação de eficiência, dispensando assim a ação do Estado para esse efeito. Assim, atuando de forma livre, os mercados seriam regidos como se por uma mão invisível que o regula automaticamente sempre chegando a situação ótima ou de máxima eficiência. Curiosamente a expressão aparece apenas uma vez na obra Riqueza das Nações. Ver também * Iluminismo * Capitalismo * David Ricardo * John Stuart Mill Bibliografia * ARAÚJO, Fernando. Adam Smith – O conceito mecanicista de liberdade. Coimbra. Almedina, 2001. * BLAUG, Mark. História do Pensamento Económico. vol. I.s.n., 1989. * DENIS, Henri. Histoire de la Pensée Économique. 2ª ed. Paris: PUF, 1977. * DOBB, Maurice. Teorias do Valor e Distribuição desde Adam Smith. Lisboa. Presença, 1977. * LARANJEIRO, Mazza. Capital, juro e lucro. Boletim de Ciências Económicas. Coimbra, 1985. * MARX, Karl. Grundrisse, trad. franc.,vol. 1 (“Chapitre de l’Argent”), Union Générale d’Éditions, Éditions Anthropos, Col. 10/18, Paris, 1968. * O Capital. Vol. II. Lisboa: Avante, 1983. * MEEK, Ronald. Economia e ideologia. Barcelona: Ariel, 1972. * Studies in the Labour Theory of Value. 2ª ed. Londres: Lawrence and Wishart, 1979. * NAPOLEONI, Claudio. Fisiocracia, Smith. Barcelona: Oikos-Tau, 1974; * O valor na ciência econômica. Lisboa: Ed. Presença, 1980; * Discorso sull’economia politica. Turim: Boringhieri, 1985. * SOARES, Rogério. Direito Público e Sociedade Técnica. Coimbra: Atlântida, 1969. * SCHUMPETER, Joseph. Historia del Analisis Econômico. Barcelona: Ed. Ariel, 1971. * SMITH, Adam. Riqueza das Nações. Lisboa: Ed. Fundação Calouste Gulbenkian, 1981 e 1983. 2 vols. Ligações externas * * * * * Categoria:Economistas do Reino Unido Categoria:Filósofos da Escócia Categoria:Economia política Categoria:Escola clássica Categoria:Iluminismo Categoria:Liberalismo Categoria:Naturais de Kirkcaldy af:Adam Smith an:Adam Smith ar:آدم سميث arz:ادم سميث ast:Adam Smith az:Adam Smit bat-smg:Adams Smits be:Адам Сміт be-x-old:Эдам Сьміт bg:Адам Смит bn:অ্যাডাম স্মিথ br:Adam Smith bs:Adam Smith ca:Adam Smith co:Adam Smith cs:Adam Smith cy:Adam Smith da:Adam Smith de:Adam Smith diq:Adam Smith el:Άνταμ Σμιθ en:Adam Smith eo:Adam Smith es:Adam Smith et:Adam Smith eu:Adam Smith ext:Adam Smith fa:آدام اسمیت fi:Adam Smith fiu-vro:Smithi Adam fo:Adam Smith fr:Adam Smith fy:Adam Smith ga:Adam Smith gd:Adam Smith gl:Adam Smith gv:Adam Smith he:אדם סמית hi:एडम स्मिथ hif:Adam Smith hr:Adam Smith hu:Adam Smith hy:Ադամ Սմիթ id:Adam Smith ilo:Adam Smith io:Adam Smith is:Adam Smith it:Adam Smith ja:アダム・スミス jbo:.adam. smit. jv:Adam Smith ka:ადამ სმითი kaa:Adam Smith kab:Adam Smith kk:Смит Адам ko:애덤 스미스 ku:Adam Smith ky:Адам Смит la:Adamus Smith lt:Adam Smith lv:Ādams Smits mk:Адам Смит ml:ആഡം സ്മിത്ത് mn:Адам Смит mr:अ‍ॅडम स्मिथ ms:Adam Smith my:အဒမ်စမစ် ne:एडम स्मिथ nl:Adam Smith nn:Adam Smith no:Adam Smith oc:Adam Smith pa:ਐਡਮ ਸਮਿਥ pl:Adam Smith pms:Adam Smith pnb:ایڈم سمتھ ps:ادم سمېت qu:Adam Smith ro:Adam Smith ru:Смит, Адам rue:Адам Сміт sa:एडम स्मिथ sah:Адам Смит scn:Adam Smith sco:Adam Smith sh:Adam Smith si:ඇඩම් ස්මිත් simple:Adam Smith sk:Adam Smith sl:Adam Smith sq:Adam Smith sr:Адам Смит sv:Adam Smith sw:Adam Smith ta:ஆடம் சிமித் te:ఆడం స్మిత్ th:อดัม สมิธ tl:Adam Smith tr:Adam Smith uk:Адам Сміт ur:آدم سمتھ uz:Adam Smith vi:Adam Smith war:Adam Smith yi:אדם סמיט yo:Adam Smith zh:亚当·斯密 zh-classical:斯密亞丹 zh-min-nan:Adam Smith zh-yue:亞當史密夫